


MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook - Saison 3

by Isa_Faradien



Series: MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Facebook, Multi, Multi-shipping, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: MagicBook vous ouvre ses portes virtuelles pour une troisième saison dans la continuité déjantée des deux premières !Dolorès Ombrage n'aime pas ça (mais on s'en fout car elle n'apparaît pas).





	1. Le Retour du Réseau Social

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy mes gens, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis dans les temps prévus pourtant des MOIS auparavant ! On ne va pas bavasser plus longtemps, je sais que vous l'avez attendue jour et nuit cette saison 3, alors je vous laisse avec son premier chapitre ;)

**Harry Potter :** Salut mes gens :) Avez-vous survécu à votre rentrée ? ;)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Non.

_Tout MagicBook aime ça._

**Severus Rogue :** Le cachot de cours n'a pas, lui non plus, survécu à sa rentrée. Quatrième années Gryffondor / Poufsouffle, un chaudron explose violemment. Bilan : incendie du placard de la réserve, 40 élèves affolés, murs repeints en vert fluo, 10 blessés car propulsés à travers la salle par l'onde de choc de l'explosion, aucun mort mais le professeur pense à se venger lors des retenues données.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Pas de violences, Severus, même si une explosion a tout légitimité à vous mettre en rage par le choc causé.

**Argus Rusard** n'aime pas ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Ne pas oublier le professeur très très ébouriffé et tout aussi fluo que ses murs xD

**Severus Rogue :** …

**Harry Potter :** Bonne rentrée, Sarah ? ;)

**Sarah Moore :** Meilleure que celle de Severus, en tout cas... puisque je n'ai pas encore fait ma rentrée ;)

**Ron Weasley :** Quelle est donc cette chance inouïe ? o.o'

**Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat** et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Mon année de césure se prolonge indéfiniment, je me lance dans l'aventure de l’auto-entrepreneuriat ! J'avais terriblement envie d'ouvrir ma propre librairie...

**Hermione Granger** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? ;)

**Severus Rogue :** Vous tentez de nous les faire regretter, peut-être ?

**Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat** et **320 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Pas du tout... o.o'

**Harmony Winston :** Les vacances me manquent... * soupir *

_Tout MagicBook aime ça. _

**Albus Dumbledore :** Oh... eh bien, moi je suis très content de reprendre du service, et de retrouver Poudlard plein de vie ^.^'

**Filius Flitwick :** C'est une façon positive de voir les choses ;)

**Severus Rogue :** Ça se voit que vous n'avez pas de chaudrons explosifs dans votre classe.

**Sarah Moore :** Pour répondre au tout premier message, je n'ai pas encore officiellement repris (officieusement, je taffe beaucoup pour tout préparer), mais le Comic Con de San Diego et mon cosplay Black Widow me manquent beaucoup T_T

**Harmony Winston :** J'ai passé un excellent séjour en France, les enfants étaient adorables et j'étais au bord de l'océan * . *

**Drago Malefoy :** Le Canada, sorcier comme Moldu, était un très agréable voyage :D

**Ginny Weasley :** Comme vous le savez déjà, on a passé une super soirée lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de notre très confortable nouvel appartement ;)

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson** et **31 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Rita Skeeter :** Non, tout le monde ne le sait pas, non.

**Hermione Granger :** Tant pis pour eux.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Été très peu fructueux de mon côté...

**Harmony Winston :** C'est le karma qui te rattrape.

**Narcissa Black** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** a partagé :

« - Tu devais déjà réviser à Pâques !

\- Mais je comptais m'y mettre après Pâques...

\- T'as même pas encore commencé !!

\- Mais il fait trop beau !

\- Et en août aussi il fera beau !! »

**Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Lisa Turpin** et **456 autres personnes** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

La première chanson de la semaine de cette nouvelle saison est _Glitter & Gold_ de Barns Courtney * . *


	2. Projets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine vous convient toujours ;)

**Harmony Winston :** Maintenant que j'ai obtenu mon équivalence Moldue du diplôme de fin d'études secondaires, cette rentrée scolaire c'est GO le double cursus médecine / médicomagie !

**Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malefoy** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Cela m'a l'air très ambitieux comme projet, miss Winston. Je vous souhaite de tout cœur de réussir et de le concrétiser :D

**Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfresh, Severus Rogue** et **17 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Theodore Nott :** La directrice des Gryffondors qui félicite et encourage une ancienne Serpentard ? Serait-ce la fin du monde ? o.o'

**Blaise Zabini :** Surtout quand le projet de l'ancienne Serpentard est plus ambitieux et complexe que celui de l'ancienne Gryffondor meilleure élève de tous les temps.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je ne suis pas dotée de la même mauvaise foi record que celle de votre ancien directeur de Maison -_-'

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **350 autres Gryffondors (présents ou passés)** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Ouch. Touché.

**Severus Rogue :** Comme je suis là maintenant, bien évidemment, je vais souhaiter tous mes vœux de réussite à mon ancienne élève, qui ne se lance pas dans la facilité... mais qui va bien évidemment être à la hauteur du défi :)

**Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfresh** et **21 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Merci Severus :)

**Hermione Granger :** Crois-moi 'Mony, je suis tout sauf jalouse et je ne vois absolument pas ce projet comme une compétition, et je te souhaite de tout cœur de réussir et de réaliser ton rêve ! :D

**Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Harmony Winston** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Merci :D

**Sarah Moore :** Ça y est, j'ai obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires... _Un doux rêve_, librairie ambulante, sera à retrouver partout en ville à Londres ! Vous pourrez suivre ses déplacements sur sa page dédiée ;)

**Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley** et **754 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Je suis véritablement ravi de voir les rêves de mes anciens étudiants devenir réalité :D Bien joué les enfants, continuez d'y croire et de tout faire pour réussir et vivre de votre passion !

**Sarah Moore, Ginny Weasley, Harmony Winston** et **93 autres personnes** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

La chanson de la semaine de cette semaine (on vous présente ça comme on veut, non mais !) est _Rapture_ de Hurt :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre effectivement plus court que la dernière fois, hélas... Celui de la semaine prochaine sera peut-être d'une longueur plus convenable ;)
> 
> Cette semaine, je n'oublie pas de vous passer ce message : vous êtes toutes et tous cordialement invité-es à nous rejoindre sur Facebook et/ou sur Discord, où vous aurez alors toute liberté de partager des publications Internet qui pourraient se retrouver dans les futurs chapitres ;) Si vous nous cherchez sur FB, nous sommes les FanWarriors, et pour Discord, réclamez donc le lien d'invitation :)


	3. Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Un petit chapitre relax pour cette semaine ;)

**Pansy Parkinson** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Jusqu'à mes 12 ans, j'étais vegan parce que mes parents l'étaient aussi. Une fois, lors d'un cours de biologie, on devait dessiner des carnivores, des omnivores, des herbivores, etc...

Et il y a dû avoir 5 gamins qui m'ont dessinée avec la mention herbivore, et ce fut le moment où j'ai réalisé que je haïssais l'école publique. »

**Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy** et **112 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**N. Lupin** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Ma patronne, qui est une grande personne et qui a des enfants de mon âge, vient juste de me murmurer _“Oh, comme ça ce sera putain d'efficace”_ avant d'envoyer du spray Febreze directement dans le ventilateur du plafond, et de tousser à en cracher ses poumons lorsque tout a été renvoyé dans sa direction. »

**Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall** et **573 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Tellement jalouse de ces filles qui se tuent au sport et à manger sainement, j'ai mangé une pomme et je m'en suis récompensée avec des tacos. »

**Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et **90 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** * soupire *

**Harry Potter** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Panneau d'avertissement sur un poste d'alimentation électrique à haute tension : DANGER ! CELA NE VA PAS SEULEMENT VOUS TUER, CELA VA VOUS FAIRE SOUFFRIR PENDANT TOUT LE TEMPS OÙ VOUS SEREZ EN TRAIN DE MOURIR. »

**Fred Weasley, Severus Rogue, Arthur Weasley** et **250 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**George Weasley** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Le livreur de pizza a regardé fixement derrière moi, a souri et m'a dit : _“Profitez bien tous les deux de votre pizza.”_ Je suis toute seule dans mon appartement ???

Taper sur Google : exorciste proche de chez moi »

**Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood** et **402 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Je passais un quiz pour le Code de la route, et... _“Si votre voiture commence à partir en aquaplanage, vous devriez : _

_A- Réduire votre vitesse et laisser votre voiture ralentir _

_**B- Ne rien faire et laisser votre voiture devenir le planeur qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être** _

_C- Appuyer sur le frein par à-coups _

_D- Freiner fort immédiatement”_ »

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Colin Creevey** et **37 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood** a partagé un post Tumblr :

« Et si... Toute cette histoire de _“Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes ?”_ avait été créée pour que les petites filles le fassent devant leur miroir, et que comme leur reflet ne change pas, elles se disent que ce sont elles les plus belles ? »

**Harmony Winston :** Oh.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est la chose la plus adorable que j'ai lue cette semaine.

**Sarah Moore, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Je croyais pourtant que c'était mon dernier message qui remportait ce titre ;)

**Hermione Granger :** Jaloux :p

**Harry Potter :** Frimeur ;)

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

La chanson de la semaiiiiiine... _How Did You Love?_ de Shinedown ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se quitte pour le moment, même si un hors-série bonus sera publié samedi prochain, parce qu'entre la fac et un gros projet d'écriture personnel, je n'ai pas encore eu le moment d'écrire le chapitre n°4 (et la semaine de vacances qui vient déjà de s'écouler aura filé à une vitesse T_T)


	4. La nostalgie du clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Coucou. :3  
Yep, vous allez enfin avoir le droit de goûter à quelques nouveaux chapitres, il était temps !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Vous savez quoi, les gens ? J'ai de plus en plus souvent la nostalgie du MagicBook du début. Vous savez, celui où on y continuait la guerre des Maisons, et où les clashs à base de fouine et de belette avaient lieu presque tous les jours.

**Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Ah non ! On ne recommence pas à se taper dessus !

**Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Pourtant, ce serait drôle.

**Sarah Moore :** Hors de question, Severus. Et puis, tu as quand même gardé ton amusement de terrifier les élèves, tu n'es pas perdant au change.

**Ginny Weasley :** Si certaines personnes ont de l'énergie guerrière ou négative à dépenser, faites-le intelligemment en vous attaquant à Rita Skeeter.

**Drago Malefoy :** Pourquoi donc ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Elle recommence.

**Hermione Granger :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ENCORE fait, celle-là !?

**Harry Potter :** Elle essaie de ruiner les chances de Ginny de rester dans son équipe de Quidditch en répandant la rumeur qu'elle serait enceinte.

**Ron Weasley :** Et c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ron Weasley :** N'est-ce pas ?!

**Ginny Weasley :** Entièrement faux. Je ne vais quand même pas saborder les chances de réaliser mon rêve en ayant un comportement aussi irresponsable.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Hmm, c'est un bon combat, ça. Une journaliste qui répand de fausses rumeurs sur une femme pour l'empêcher d'intégrer une équipe sportive, ce serait plutôt un combat féministe, en plus. (Bon, même si on se doute que c'est plutôt une vengeance parce que vous l'avez blacklistée de votre mariage.)

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est un combat pour nous, communauté féministe de MagicBook ! Si vous rêviez de la reprise des clashs, c'est par là que ça commence !

**Seamus Finnigan** a retweeté :

« Le jour où ma prof a lâché au Brandon de ma classe que son prénom _“c'est pire que Bryan et Kévin”_, et qu'il a répondu _“c'est les prénoms de mes frères”_, j'ai pas survécu. »

**Colin Creevey, George Weasley** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** a créé le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !” _

**Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **68 autres personnes** ont rejoint le groupe.

**Blaise Zabini :** L'opportunisme te fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, ma chère Pansy...

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'était une trop belle occasion pour me défouler, alors si en plus ça peut aider quelqu'un, c'est vraiment tout bénéf' !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Mes enfants, prenez tout de même garde à ne pas quitter les limites de la loi dans cette affaire.

**Hermione Granger :** Parce que vous croyez qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire de son côté, Skeeter ?!

**Albus Dumbledore :** Raison de plus de ne pas jouer le même jeu qu'elle.

**Minerva McGonagall** et **Remus Lupin** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Nous avons nommé chanson de la semaine, d'un commun accord, _“Comme un boomerang”_ d'Étienne Daho et de Dani, parce qu'elle est obsédante :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous enjoins à aller découvrir les "Conversations de Fanwarriors", que vous trouverez sur mon profil FanFiction.net, afin d'y retrouver Sarah Moore et Eliane Sadler (de StarBook) !


	5. Rita contre-attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d'action sur MagicBook cette semaine...

**Rita Skeeter :** J'en ai assez de toutes vos attaques sur ma personne. Comment osez-vous affirmer, à la vue de tous, que j'ai menti sur mes qualifications de journaliste pour me faire embaucher par la Gazette du Sorcier ?! Vous allez me le payer...

**Ginny Weasley :** Et vous, comment osez-vous mentir sur moi ?! Comment osez-vous même vous mêler de ce qui se passe ou de ce qui ne se passe pas dans mon utérus ?! Tout ça pour faire du chiffre, tout ça aussi parce que les journalistes étaient bannis du mariage...

**Harry Potter :** Et le harcèlement contre un adolescent de 15 ans pendant une année entière parce que son opinion ne suivait pas ce que dictait le Ministère... Vous êtes abominable, Rita.

**Hermione Granger :** On commence vraiment à croire que vous avez un problème avec les amourettes des jeunes gens et leurs conséquences. C'est dû à un traumatisme dans votre enfance ? Parce que vous étiez tellement horrible que personne n'a jamais voulu de vous ?

**Rita Skeeter :** ASSEZ !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oh, elle a touché un point sensible, apparemment ?

**Rita Skeeter :** Bande de petites pestes, vous ne payez rien pour attendre.

**Harmony Winston** a retweeté :

« Comme si j'étais capable de :

\- Faire des études difficiles

\- Avoir un copain

\- Manger super healthy

\- Faire du sport

TOUT ÇA À LA FOIS »

**Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood** et **32 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**N. Lupin :** Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as laissé tomber dans la liste ? ;)

**Harmony Winston :** Manger super healthy, d'abord. Contrairement à ce que je rabâche à Sarah, avec les fruits et légumes frais et tout et tout, je n'ai juste pas le temps de faire autre chose que d'ouvrir des boîtes de conserve ou réchauffer des plats de pâtes tout prêts.

**Sarah Moore :** Eh bien, ça revendique ouvertement son hypocrisie, en plus. Pff.

**Harmony Winston :** Et aussi, avoir un copain. Faire du sport par contre je pourrais pas arrêter, ça me fait suer mon stress (et ça compense l'alimentation désastreuse, au moins en partie).

**Lucius Malefoy :** … Quelle superbe excuse, ce double-cursus médical, pour ne surtout pas avoir affaire à moi de nouveau.

**Harmony Winston :** Tu aurais tellement dû prendre une bonne résolution, au début de l'année, pour te rappeler constamment que tu n'es pas le nombril du monde.

**Sarah Moore** aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley** a publié dans le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !”_ : Non mais vous avez vu ça, vous ? Tous ces articles horribles sur nous qu'elle a réussi à faire publier par la Gazette toute la semaine !

**Hermione Granger :** En même temps, c'était prévisible, comme riposte.

**Harry Potter :** Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que l'article titré _« Hermione Granger, une née-Moldue qui s'est retournée contre son camp ? »_ ne te dérange pas ?!

**Hermione Granger :** Si, totalement, mais si même la Gazette continue d'accepter de publier ces torchons, qu'espères-tu obtenir ? Le renvoi de leur journaliste ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Il faudrait repenser notre stratégie.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Si tu insinues pas là qu'il faudrait qu'on abandonne le clash, laisse-moi te dire que ce sera sans moi.

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu vas quand même pas faire ta petite égoïste ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** C'est moi qui ait initié le mouvement, ne l'oublie pas.

**Hermione Granger :** Oui, et pour le moment, tout ce que “ton” mouvement a réussi à obtenir, c'est une déferlante d'horribles fake news dans la Gazette. Très joli résultat.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Chansoooon de la semaiiiine... _« Sirens »_ de Saint Asonia featuring Sharon den Adel, un duo inattendu dont on ne se lasse pas :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aurait-il du rififi chez nos personnages principaux ? ;)


	6. Rien ne va plus à MagicBook Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décidément, vous devriez vous considérer comme chanceuses et chanceux d'avoir encore un autre chapitre en si peu de temps xDD

**Ginny Weasley** a quitté le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !”_.

**Hermione Granger** a quitté le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !”_.

**Harry Potter** a quitté le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !”_.

**Ron Weasley** a quitté le groupe _“Rita Skeeter, tu vas payer pour tes mensonges !”_.

**Harmony Winston :** Je respire trente secondes entre deux chapitres de Médicomagie, et je vois ça apparaître dans ma timeline ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Apparemment, tout un pan du groupe n'est plus d'accord sur la méthode à employer, et a donc décidé de nous planter.

**Ginny Weasley :** Ou on pourrait formuler autrement : tout un pan du groupe reste campé sur ses positions par rapport à la méthode à employer, et le reste, fatigué de ce conflit, a décidé de se préserver en prenant de la distance.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Genre ça va être de notre faute, maintenant.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est pas de la nôtre, en tout cas.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Et voilà, ça recommence...

**Filius Flitwick :** Qu'est-ce qui recommence, monsieur le directeur ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** La négativité et le conflit sur MagicBook.

**Severus Rogue :** Oui, bon, c'est pas le retour de la guerre des Maisons non plus...

**Minerva McGonagall :** À votre plus grand désarroi, je suppose, Severus ?

**Severus Rogue :** …

**Pansy Parkinson** n'est plus amie avec **Ginny Weasley**.

**Pansy Parkinson** n'est plus amie avec **Hermione Granger**.

**Pansy Parkinson** n'est plus amie avec **Harry Potter**.

**Pansy Parkinson** n'est plus amie avec **Ron Weasley**.

**Vincent Crabbe** et **Gregory Goyle** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** … ?

**Gregory Goyle :** C'est même à se demander comment tu as un jour pu être “amie” avec ces individus.

**Severus Rogue :** Serait-ce un relent de guerre des Maisons que je sens ? :)

**Vincent Crabbe :** Peut-être...

**Ron Weasley :** Pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère, qui est beaucoup trop lourde depuis quelques jours... Harry, je crois que j'ai trouvé l'Horcruxe de ton cousin Dudley ! C'est un pot de Nutella ! PTDRRRR

**Dean Thomas** et **Seamus Finnigan** aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** MDR t'es con xDD

**Hermione Granger :** Ron, ce n'est pas drôle de se moquer du physique des gens.

**Molly Weasley** aime ça.

**Dean Thomas :** J'avoue... En plus t'es roux, tu devrais faire profil bas.

**Ron Weasley :** ... Si on peut plus rien dire, aussi...

**Harmony Winston** a partagé :

« Étudier comme Hermione.

Manger comme Ron.

Vivre comme Harry.

Aimer comme Severus.

Penser comme Dumbledore.

Être libre comme Dobby.

Prendre soin de mes cheveux comme Lucius Malefoy. »

**Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Black** et **70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Ha, ha... Hilarant.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Une chanson pour cette semaine ? Oh, peut-être... « _Loud Places_ » de Jamie xx featuring Romy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron, ou l'archétype du réac' dégoûté que ce type d'humour bancal ne fasse plus rire personne xD


	7. Les enfants boudent dans leur coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waw, vous êtes en veine dites donc ! Combien de temps ça faisait depuis une telle succession de chapitres, déjà ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** Eh bien dites-moi... Plus personne ne publie plus rien, sur ce réseau social ? Où êtes-vous tous passés ?

_Personne n'aime ça._

**Albus Dumbledore :** D'accord... Je n'arriverai donc même pas à vous arracher la moindre réponse, donc...

**Pomona Chourave :** Je suppose qu'ils boudent, un peu comme des enfants de maternelle.

**Drago Malefoy :** C'est pas vrai d'abord !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Aaaah, un revenant ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous retrouver, monsieur Malefoy.

**Drago Malefoy :** …

**Dennis Creevey** a retweeté :

« Faut arrêter les guerres et tout ça, après il y a trop de chapitres à apprendre pour les ASPICs d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est pas pratique. »

**Eleanor Branstone, Emma Dobbs** et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ah, quelqu'un d'actif, enfin !

**Dennis Creevey :** Je vois pas pourquoi je serais en train de bouder comme tous les autres...

**Harmony Winston :** En tout cas, c'est un courageux ce bonhomme, prendre Histoire de la Magie aux ASPICs c'est presque suicidaire x')

**Sarah Moore** a retweeté :

« Quand je suis sur le point de sortir de chez moi et que j'entends les voisins de l'autre côté de la porte, j'attends qu'ils partent pour ne pas avoir à leur dire bonjour, paie ta vie d'asocial. »

**Severus Rogue, Harmony Winston** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Vous et Severus vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés, j'ai l'impression ;D

**Sarah Moore** et **Severus Rogue** aiment ça.

**Euan Abercrombie** a retweeté :

« Y a 3 types de blagues :

\- la blague drôle

\- la blague nulle, tellement nulle qu'elle fait rire

\- et la blague nulle mais tu rigoles parce que ton pote a un rire qui fait rire »

**Dennis Creevey** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** MagicBook est si désespérément inactif que votre publication parvient à arriver dans mon fil d'actualité, monsieur Abercrombie.

**Euan Abercrombie :** … Je préfère prendre ça comme un compliment, professeur.

**Sarah Moore :** Bon, bah, je crois que nous ne sommes vraiment qu'une dizaine à faire fonctionner MagicBook cette semaine, tout au plus.

**Albus Dumbledore :** “Tout au plus” est une estimation très optimiste, miss Moore...

**Severus Rogue :** Moi ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai enfin la tranquillité de ne plus être assailli de notifications toutes les cinq minutes.

**Sarah Moore :** Ouais mais c'est tristoune quand même :o

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

L'ambiance ne nous donne pas vraiment le cœur à écouter de la musique, mais nous décernons tout de même le prestigieux prix de chanson de la semaine à « _This August Day_ » de Saint Asonia :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, la prochaine fois, ça s'égayera un peu :) (ou ça se clashera, au choix)  
En attendant de retrouver de nouveau le temps de préparer la suite, bonne continuation à toutes et à tous :D


	8. Réconciliera, réconciliera pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour me faire pardonner du poisson d'avril (fait uniquement sur FanFiction Net), voici effectivement la reprise que je vous avais promise :)

**Harmony Winston :** Bon, allez, les gens. Moi je venais sur MagicBook ponctuellement pour rigoler avec mes potes et oublier mon anxiété des études. Depuis que vous vous faites tous la tête, je me paye des crises d'angoisse régulièrement tout au long de la journée, et tout ça pourquoi ? À cause d'une journaliste pire que la peste noire, que vous avez laissée vous diviser. Elle a gagné, mais nous avons tous perdu, y compris celleux qui ne se sont même pas impliqué-es dans cette guerre. Ne la laissez pas vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes, réconciliez-vous, mettez vos egos de côté. Rita Skeeter n'en sera que plus dégoûtée, et vous aurez triomphé sans avoir eu besoin de vous battre sur des histoires de stratégies.

**Albus Dumbledore, Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger** et **66 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Mais... et ma Guerre des Maisons, dans tout ça ? :o

**Minerva McGonagall :** C'est un concept dépassé, Severus, il va falloir l'accepter, un jour.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Hep là, on a jamais dit qu'on allait vraiment se réconcilier.

**Ginny Weasley :** La Guerre des Maisons aura lieu sans moi alors, je suis trop occupée avec mon travail.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est épuisant et chronophage de jouer au Quidditch toute la journée u.u'

**Ginny Weasley :** Si tu crois qu'être athlète de haut niveau ça s'improvise, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'ai cru au cours de mes 7 années à Poudlard.

**Harmony Winston :** … C'est mal barré pour les réconciliations, là.

**Luna Lovegood** a partagé un lien du _Chicaneur_ : « Notre enquête sur un marché noir hors normes : cheveux, ongles et peau des célébrités sont vendus sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour la fabrication du Polynectar »

**Lavande Brown, Padma Patil** et **13 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Dean Thomas :** Eh bien, euh... ça change des Nargoles et autres créatures invisibles, en tout cas.

**Ron Weasley** et **Neville Londubat** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** On dirait que l'activité reprend peu à peu sur MagicBook... Mais au niveau de l'ambiance, ce n'est pas encore un retour à la normale :o

**Severus Rogue :** Merci pour cette publication sur l'état du réseau social en temps réel, c'était très enrichissant u.u'

**Harry Potter :** Moi ça me faisait plutôt penser à une annonce sur le trafic perturbé dans le métro londonien o.o'

**Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Je regarde l'une de ces émissions débiles à la télé moldue où ils compilent les vidéos les plus stupides d'Internet et... je vis ma meilleure vie, en fait :D

**Drago Malefoy, N. Lupin** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Étonnamment, moi aussi.

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Remus Lupin** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

En espérant que notre choix de chanson de la semaine conjurera le sort de la morosité pour redonner à MagicBook autant de pep's que le rythme de l'intro... Nous vous invitons donc toutes et tous à vous ruer sur « _Immigrant Song_ » de Led Zeppelin, mais ATTENTION, version remixée de 2007 ! (Ça, c'est la faute de la bataille finale de _Thor: Ragnarök_. Soit maudit, Taika Waititi ! … Quoi que non, en fait, sinon tu réaliseras jamais Thor 4 n_n')

**Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Vous avez raison, les filles, ça donne trop la pêche :D

**N. Lupin, Sarah Moore** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour cette semaine, mais pas de panique, il y aura aussi un chapitre samedi prochain !


	9. Fou de joie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde est prêt pour sa dose de crack ? x')

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bon. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce qu'a publié Harmony la semaine dernière. Je reconnais que nous sommes allés un peu trop loin dans notre désaccord, et que nous avons bêtement joué le jeu de Skeeter. Je propose un cessez-le-feu immédiat... ainsi qu'une action en justice contre ce maudit scarabée qui diffame toutes celles et tous ceux qui lui déplaisent.

**Harmony Winston, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore** et **52 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est agréable de te voir revenir à la raison, Pansy. Ces derniers temps d'éloignement numérique n'ont été faciles pour personne.

**Severus Rogue :** Donc, si je comprends bien, la Guerre des Maisons est annulée ?!

**Sarah Moore :** Apparemment, ouais. Tant mieux ^.^'

**Severus Rogue :** … C'est comme si Noël venait d'être annulé T_T * sad Snape noises *

**Vincent Crabbe** et **Gregory Goyle** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** est de nouveau amie avec **Ginny Weasley**.

**Pansy Parkinson** est de nouveau amie avec **Hermione Granger**.

**Pansy Parkinson** est de nouveau amie avec **Harry Potter**.

**Pansy Parkinson** est de nouveau amie avec **Ron Weasley**.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Tout le monde s'est réconcilié, JE SUIS FOU DE JOIE !

**Minerva McGonagall :** … Tant mieux pour vous, Albus :)

**Albus Dumbledore :** Je suis tellement heureux que j'ai décidé de BANALISER TOUTE LA SEMAINE DE COURS ! Vous avez toutes et tous quartier libre, mes enfants !

_Tous les élèves de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Filius Flitwick :** Euh... eh bien... monsieur le directeur... ne trouvez-vous pas cette décision... comment dire... disproportionnée ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** Absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, je trouve que je n'ai pas été entièrement à la hauteur des événements ! Je vais demander aux cuisines du château d'organiser un banquet matin, midi et soir pendant cette semaine banalisée ! Hourra !

**Pomona Chourave :** … On a encore perdu le directeur o.o'

**Ron Weasley** a retweeté :

« Quand je pense qu'après quand on aura des enfants ils nous appelleront pour tuer les araignées, même pas ils pourront compter sur moi j'vous le dis »

**Sarah Moore, Lisa Turpin** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown :** Ooooh, ça veut dire que tu te sens prêt pour avoir des enfants ? :D

**Ron Weasley :** Euh...

**Harry Potter :** Ron. Fuis.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Euh... professeur ?!

**Albus Dumbledore :** Excellente répartie, Harry ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

**Harry Potter :** … o.o'

**Minerva McGonagall :** Albus, vous ne pouvez plus attribuer de points à une Maison lorsque l'élève n'est plus scolarisé à Poudlard. C'est le règlement.

**Albus Dumbledore :** J'ai modifié l'article en question. Maintenant, je fais ce que je veux ! Hourra !

**Severus Rogue :** C'est quoi cette nouvelle injustice, encore ?!

_Tous les Serpentards aiment ça._

**Minerva McGonagall :** Hmm, vous pouvez parler, Severus u.u'

**Padma Patil** a retweeté :

« Y a toujours deux types de mamans, mdrrrr :

1\. “Il y a ton goûter sur la table, je suis partie faire les courses et je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose ! Je rentre vite, passe une bonne journée ma puce”

2\. “Je suis sortie pour la matinée, le chien a vomi, il faut que tu nettoies ça sent mauvais” »

**107 personnes** aiment ça.

**Vincent Crabbe :** Non, y en a un troisième type, hé hé hé.

**Padma Patil :** Lequel ?

**Gregory Goyle :** La maman morte. Spéciale dédicace Harry Potter ;)

**Ron Weasley :** … o.o'

**Drago Malefoy :** … o.o'

**Pansy Parkinson :** … o.o'

**Albus Dumbledore :** Dix points pour Gryffondor pour réconforter Harry après cet horrible moment ! Je vais de ce pas amender une nouvelle fois le règlement pour pouvoir mettre en retenue deux anciens élèves qui le méritent.

_Messagerie privée..._

**Minerva McGonagall :** Le directeur est hors de contrôle.

**Filius Flitwick :** Qu'êtes-vous en pouvoir de faire pour le contrer ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Rien, malheureusement. Aucun article du règlement ne prévoit un directeur qui déraille et qui doit être mis sous la tutelle de sa sous-directrice.

**Filius Flitwick :** Ça sent mauvais pour l'école, tout ça.

_MagicBook..._

**Harry Potter** a retweeté JesusOfficiel :

« D'ailleurs, un jour faudra m'expliquer pourquoi c'est vous qui avez des cadeaux le jour de mon anniversaire. »

**George Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood** et **279 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

**Drago Malefoy :** Oh non, j'aime vraiment pas ça...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Cent points pour Gryffondor !

**Harry Potter :** Professeur, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine...

**Severus Rogue :** C'est outrageant, monsieur le directeur ! Sachez que si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement cette comédie, je saisirai le conseil d'administration !

**Hermione Granger :** Sans vouloir remettre de l'huile sur le feu, professeur, je me souviens de votre habitude de faire exactement la même chose pour avantager vos Serpentards.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Eh bien, je vais encore amplifier cette “habitude”. Au lieu de la Guerre des Maisons, ce sera la Guerre des Points. Que la meilleure maison gagne.

**Pomona Chourave :** Et nous, avec Filius, on fait quoi, là-dedans ? Du tricot ?!

**Severus Rogue :** Et pourquoi pas ?

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Euh... En fait, c'est seulement Harmony qui publie, et qui a donc départagé deux chansons au dernier moment... Sarah est en pleine scène de ménage avec son maître des potions préféré, au sujet d'une certaine Guerre des Points... Bref, cette semaine, nous écoutons « _Imperfection_ » d'Evanescence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez savoir quand arrivera le chapitre 10... En tous cas, vous noterez que ce nouveau chapitre aura été quasiment deux fois plus long que d'habitude, ça paye d'écrire un Dumby barjo ! (Et ce ne sera pas fini de sitôt... Pauvre Harry.)


	10. La Guerre des Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN ! Je vous remercie pour votre patience, maintenant vous allez pouvoir vous régaler de trois nouveaux chapitres :D Et croyez-moi, ils ne seront pas de tout repos...

**Minerva McGonagall :** ALBUS, C'EST NON !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Mais... Minerva...

**Minerva McGonagall :** VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ajouter 150 points à Gryffondor simplement parce que Mr Potter a respiré aujourd'hui.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ben si, c'est d'ailleurs le but de mes modifications récentes du règlement intérieur.

**Harry Potter :** Non, monsieur, s'il vous plaît... ça suffit en fait...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ah ben tiens, tu es dans notre conversation privée, Harry ? :D Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es parvenu à “hacker” MagicBook ? Rien que cela mérite 300 points de plus !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Il n'a rien “hacké” du tout, je me suis simplement trompée entre notre conversation privée et les statuts publics.

**Albus Dumbledore :** ... Oh.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Mais cela fait tout de même 150 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR, yeah !

_21 élèves de la Maison Gryffondor aiment ça. _

_3 élèves de la Maison Serpentard ont fait une tentative de suicide. _

_43 élèves des Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont signé une pétition contre le nouveau délire du directeur._

**Harry Potter :** ... Eh bien, vous savez quoi, professeur Dumbledore ? En fait, ça me donne presque envie de pleurer de honte... Je vous en prie, arrêtez...

**Albus Dumbledore :** ... Oh.

**Severus Rogue :** C'est enfin officiellement la Guerre des Points... et tout ce que les blaireaux et les corbeaux trouvent à faire, c'est _signer des pétitions_ ?! Lamentable.

**Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle** et **12 autres élèves de Serpentard** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Oh putain Severus... ta gueule.

**Drago Malefoy :** Euh... même si je comprends le fond de ta remarque, ne trouves-tu pas que la forme est plutôt... gratuitement violente ?

**Severus Rogue :** C'est bien dommage que tu sois issue de Serpentard, ma chère Sarah, parce que dans le cas contraire, j'aurais appliqué le nouveau décret du directeur permettant de retirer des points aux anciens élèves.

**Sarah Moore :** Ah ouais ? Quelle bassesse, quand même.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Cette modification du règlement ne me permet qu'à MOI et à MOI SEUL de retirer des points aux anciens élèves, Severus.

**Severus Rogue :** ... C'est franchement pas drôle.

**Gregory Goyle** et **15 autres élèves de Serpentard** aiment ça.

**Filius Flitwick :** J'ai le regret de vous informer, chers étudiants de Poudlard, que le conseil d'administration de l'école a été officiellement saisi de l'affaire par une personne anonyme, et qu'il y aura donc une enquête menée sur le directeur pour déterminer s'il est encore apte à diriger l'établissement. Nous venons toutes et tous de recevoir la notification par hibou, dans la salle des professeurs.

_237 élèves de Poudlard sont affligés. _

_41 élèves de la Maison Serpentard dansent la Macarena. _

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de me démettre d'urgence de mes fonctions pendant le temps de l'enquête. Je me rends, et j'abandonne. J'ai pris conscience que cela avait un impact négatif sur le moral de mon petit Harry, et ça m'attriste profondément.

**Harry Potter :** Je suis triste que vous soyez triste, professeur, mais je suis aussi soulagé de ne plus être mêlé à cette affaire contre mon gré.

**Poppy Pomfresh :** Et qu'en est-il d'une “prise de conscience” par rapport à tous les autres élèves en détresse qui sont passés par mon infirmerie, monsieur le directeur ? Ils n'ont pas le droit à votre considération ?

**Jasper Hearth :** Je vous informe dès à présent que le directeur Dumbledore ne pourra plus répondre à aucune autre question que les nôtres, et qu'il lui a été réclamé de suspendre son compte MagicBook le temps de l'enquête.

**Hermione Granger :** Pardonnez-moi, mais... qui êtes-vous ?

**Severus Rogue :** Ha ha, Miss Je-Sais-Tout est dans l'impasse ! On aura vraiment tout vu, récemment.

**Jasper Hearth :** Pour votre gouverne, je suis le président du conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Et nous venons également de voter le remplacement du directeur par sa sous-directrice, Minerva McGonagall, jusqu'au jugement final.

**Harmony Winston :** ... C'est moi, ou ça sent vraiment très mauvais, cette histoire ? :o

**Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas** et **41 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** a suspendu son compte MagicBook.

**Remus Lupin :** Quelle tristesse... Espérons que cette affaire sera vite tirée au clair, et en sa faveur.

**Pomona Chourave, Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter** et **74 autres personnes** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Ce sont des temps très sombres qui s'annoncent, nous en avons bien peur... et nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous permettre de décerner le titre de “chanson de la semaine” à une musique dynamique et entraînante. Ce sera donc au tour de « _Dance With The Devil_ » de Breaking Benjamin ft. Adam Gontier, de se voir attribuer la récompense. Espérons que la lumière revienne bien vite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite... vendredi prochain :D


	11. Un semblant de normalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ça continue...  
(Au passage, vous remercierez Yuedra pour l'arrivée impromptue de Geralt aujourd'hui ;D)

**Harmony Winston** a retweeté :

« Hey, tu veux en entendre une bonne ? Mon ex me manque encore beaucoup... mais il vise de mieux en mieux ! *se fait tirer dessus* »

**Seamus Finnigan, Pansy Parkinson** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Espérons pour toi que ça ne se concrétisera pas vraiment... Sinon t'es dans le pétrin.

**Narcissa Black :** Avec Lucius ? Aucun risque, il n'a même jamais su Stupéfixer correctement un sanglier lorsqu'il chassait encore x')

** Lucius Malefoy :** ...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir rédiger un tel message d'avertissement au cours de ma carrière, mais nous y voilà quand même... IL EST STRICTEMENT INTERDIT, à tout élève, de faire des batailles de fourchettes dans la Grande Salle sous le prétexte de “jouer les prolongations de la dernière Guerre entre les Maisons”.

**Poppy Pomfresh, N. Lupin, Ron Weasley** et **89 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**George Weasley :** C'est qu'ils sont pas mal ces gamins ;)

**Minerva McGonagall :** Hors de ma vue, Mr Weasley.

**Lavande Brown :** Je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais... Geralt dans la série _The Witcher_ sur Netflix ! *o*

**Parvati Patil, Sarah Moore, N. Lupin** et **23 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Oh non... Sarah va bientôt partir dans une toute nouvelle phase aiguë de fangirlisme... TOUS AUX ABRIS !

**Sarah Moore :** BARREZ-VOUS J'ARRIVE !

**Harmony Winston :** Y a cette ligne de métro londonien... Elle est en panne tous les quatre matins... Quand c'est pas une panne, c'est un incident voyageur... Vous croyez que quelqu'un s'amuse à faire du vaudou avec ?

**Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** J'ai jamais entendu parler de vaudou sur des lignes de métro, mais pourquoi pas après tout x')

**Lucius Malefoy :** Pourquoi donc se mêler à la foule des Moldus dans le métro londonien, quand il existe le transplanage ?

**Harmony Winston :** Parce que tous les sorciers ne sont pas aussi snobs que Lucius Malefoy et ses potes fachos.

**Lucius Malefoy :** ...

**Sarah Moore :** Ouch.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Chanson de la semaine... « _Imma Do Me_ » de Juliet Roberts, un bon moyen d'avoir la pêche !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j'ignore absolument s'il existe réellement une ligne de métro à Londres qui joue autant de tours à ses usagers... parce que ça ne m'a servi que d'adaptation pour une situation que je connais bien. Ah là là, la ligne A du métro toulousain... les vrais connaissent la galère ;) (Et ce n'est arrivé dans MagicBook que parce qu'une notification a poppé pile au bon moment sur mon téléphone, sur une énième nouvelle panne, et j'ai senti le besoin irrépressible de partager ma théorie du vaudou xD)


	12. Geralt et son concurrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre de cette nouvelle fournée... Promis, ça reviendra bien assez vite, notamment parce qu'il faudra bien avoir le fin mot de cette histoire de conseil d'administration :D

**Sarah Moore :** Le fond d'écran de mon ordi c'est Geralt, l'écran de veille c'est Geralt, les deux fonds d'écran de mon téléphone c'est Geralt... Je vis Geralt, je respire Geralt, je mange Geralt, GERALT C'EST LA VIE.

**Lavande Brown, Harmony Winston** et **24 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Drago Malefoy :** Accroche-toi bien à ton siège, ma chère Sarah, parce que je m'apprête à te dévoiler une photo qui changera ta vie à jamais... TADAAA ! Dis bonjour à Bruce Greenwood ! ;)

**Sarah Moore :** ... * bug cérébral aigu *

**Drago Malefoy :** Alors, scotchée, hein ? Je m'en doutais ;)

**Sarah Moore :** ... Bye Geralt, déso, mais j'ai besoin d'un nouveau daddy dans ma vie *_________* HOLY KENOBI mais c'est qu'il a vraiment un air de Ben Mendelsohn en plus !

**Ron Weasley** a retweeté :

« Je suis choqué, Trump il a 74 ans, je lui donnais pas d'âge, genre je le voyais comme une vieille orange desséchée intemporelle. »

**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley** et **58 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston** a retweeté :

« Quand la canicule s'emballe, les cannibales s'enc*lent. »

**Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **69 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore :** Cette phrase explique probablement le sens profond de la série _Hannibal_ xD

**Hermione Granger :** Profond comment ? ;) ;)

**Ron Weasley :** ... o.o'

**Sarah Moore :** Profond comme la longueur d'un certain membre d'un certain cannibale senior... ;) ;)

**Severus Rogue :** ... o.o'

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bizarre, parce que j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était Will le top et Hannibal le bottom...

**Theodore Nott :** ... o.o'

**Harmony Winston :** Mais quelle bande de fragiles ces mecs choqués, heureusement pour eux qu'on n'a pas partagé de fanarts osés ;)

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Ah là là, on aurait vraiment pas dû parler de cannibales adeptes de la sodomie... euh, de la série _Hannibal_, parce que ça nous a donné la furieuse envie de réécouter « _Love Crime_ » de Siouxsie Sioux et Brian Reitzell, chanson composée et interprétée pour le final de la saison 3... et désormais notre chanson de la semaine :D

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley** et **6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Harmony Winston :** Ne perdons pas espoir ! Netflix sauvera cette magnifique série et nous offrira la plus belle des saisons 4 avec nos deux chouchous !

**Sarah Moore :** Et même que le professeur Trelawney pourra le confirmer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est donc tout... pour le moment.
> 
> En attendant, je vous invite à aller checker un autre gros morceau de fanfiction sur mon profil secondaire, Dynasties_IsaFaradien, mis à jour biiiien plus régulièrement que MagicBook pour des raisons d'occupation principale de mon planning d'écriture :D


	13. L'attente est longue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà de retour ! :D

**Hermione Granger :** Toujours pas de nouvelles de cette enquête du conseil d'administration ? :o

**Minerva McGonagall :** Absolument rien, et même Albus ne répond à aucun de mes hiboux.

**Remus Lupin :** Il ne faut pas perdre espoir que les choses finissent par s'arranger... même si ça commence à être difficile de rester optimiste.

**Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter, N. Lupin** et **15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sarah Moore** a retweeté :

« LGBT ? Ouais, comme dans Legolas, Gimli, Bilbo et Thorin. »

**Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley** a retweeté :

« Fumer tue, sortir tue, boire tue, élever une tor-tue, casser une sta-tue, l'actu tue, y pensais-tue, t'es fou-tue, turlutu-tue, chapeau poin-tue. »

**George Weasley, Lavande Brown, Harry Potter** et **121 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley :** On sent bien l'emballement sur la fin xD

**Severus Rogue :** Vu que nos hiboux restaient lettre morte, j'ai employé une méthode radicale... en déboulant dans le salon du professeur Dumbledore par Poudre de Cheminette. Surprise... il n'y était pas, pas plus que chez lui d'ailleurs...

**Poppy Pomfresh :** Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban ?!

**Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Harry Potter** et **7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Remus Lupin :** Sans en avertir personne ? Ça m'étonnerait.

**N. Lupin :** Il faut demander une entrevue lors du prochain conseil d'administration, c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses !

**Filius Flitwick :** Monsieur Hearth a été très clair : l'enquête est encore en cours, alors aucune réponse ne sera donnée durant ce laps de temps.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'être d'accord sur un point : toute cette affaire se présente de plus en plus mal...

**Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Pomona Chourave** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** a retweeté :

« À mon avis, sans vouloir offenser quiconque ayant un point de vue différent du mien, mais en regardant les faits d'une façon différente et sans querelle, en essayant d'être clair, et en considérant chaque opinion, je crois honnêtement que j'ai complètement oublié ce que j'allais dire. »

**Harmony Winston, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley** et **81 autres personnes** aiment ça.

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié :

Cruel dilemme concernant la chanson de la semaine... Nous hésitons entre « _Infra-Red_ » de Three Days Grace et « _Sirens_ » de Saint Asonia... Allez, exceptionnellement, nous aurons DEUX chansons de la semaine ex-æquo ! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soyez rassuré-es, il y aura encore un chapitre vendredi prochain ;)


	14. Jeux de mots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Si vous n'aviez pas le moral, sachez que ce chapitre sera plein à craquer d'humour barré !

**14\. Jeux de mots**

**Fred Weasley :** Ce repas était délicieux. Je me suis... raie-galé, mdrrr.

**George Weasley :** Aaaaahhh ! Ne recommencez pas avec ces blagues ! C'est une vraie... tortue, euh, torture.

**Fred Weasley :** Oh là là, cette journée m'a épuisé, je suis tout... rat-plapla.

**George Weasley :** Hmm, j'ai bien mangé, me voilà... requin-qué, mdr.

**Seamus Finnigan :** Ptdrrr vous êtes tellement géniaux, je vous adore xDD

**Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini, Sarah Moore** et  **300 autres personnes ** aiment ça.

**Percy Weasley :** Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ces deux frères cinglés qui font ma plus grande honte ?...

**Harmony Winston** a retweeté :

« Quand Hannibal reçoit une lettre, on peut dire que c'est le courrier des Lecter. »

**Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger** et  **39 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Décidément, il revient régulièrement dans nos conversations, celui-là ;)

**Harmony Winston :** On pourrait presque penser qu'il y a des gens qui attendent encore une nouvelle saison ;)

**Pansy Parkinson** et  **Sarah Moore** aiment ça.

**Colin Creevey :** Je me demandais... Quel est l'équivalent sorcier de l'expression  _ « ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace »  _ ?

** Severus Rogue : ** Ce n'est pas au vieux sorcier qu'on apprend à tomber de haut.

** Hermione Granger : ** … o.o'

** Harry Potter : ** … o.o'

** Ron Weasley :  ** Euh... non, c'est plutôt  _ « ce n'est pas au vieux Niffleur qu'on apprend à chiper tout ce qui brille » _ o.o'

** Dean Thomas ** a retweeté :

« Mon banquier est mort... RIB »

** Dennis Creevey : ** Maintenant, il n'est plus LIVRET A lui-même ! :D

** Colin Creevey : ** Il VISA meilleure vie là-haut.

** Justin Finch-Fletchley : ** Prêt à son âme.

** Ted Tonks : ** Personne n'est épargné...

** Dean Thomas : ** Un ange parti trop taux...

** Hermione Granger : ** … dans un paradis fiscal.

** Ted Tonks : ** (Joli !)

** Hermione Granger ** aime ça.

** Colin Creevey : ** IBAN dis donc...

** Dean Thomas : ** Il manquait d'intérêts.

** Dennis Creevey : ** Non, on lui a réglé son compte.

** Justin Finch-Fletchley : ** Qui a découvert son corps ? Le fisc ?

** Hermione Granger : ** SEPA cool...

La page  ** Sarah, Harmony & la Musique ** a publié :

Cette semaine, pas d'hésitations, pas d’ex-æquo, car c'est sans conteste «  _ Aerials  _ » de System Of A Down qui remporte la distinction de Chanson de la Semaine !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que ce ne sont que des nés-Moldus qui ont enchaîné les blagues sur les banquiers... ;)  
Pour l'instant, aucune idée de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais faire au mieux pour raccourcir les délais !

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitre 2 écrit et prévu pour samedi prochain, hé hé ;)  
Et oui, le cosplay de Black Widow est toutafé une référence au mignon petit texte que Leia22 a rédigé cet été dans le cadre de "L'été de MagicBook" * . *


End file.
